The Holmes Twins
by Rover who Raves
Summary: An AU fic were Mycroft is a girl and her and Sherlock are twins. There relationship is even more complicated, and theres a bit of Mystrade, but nothing graphic.
1. Chapter 1 : Mycroft's Umbrella

sorry, if the story is a bit weird, but i got bored, and my friend Emilly gave me the idea.

**In this story:**

**1. **Mycroft is a lady.

**2.** Mycroft and Sherlock are twins.

**3. **There both a bit younger than normal, becuse its easyer for me to write it this way. Sorry.

**Disclaimer : I own Nothing.**

* * *

Finally, on a cloudy day in December, they made up.

But were getting a bit ahead of ourselves, aren't we? How about we go back to when it all started?

- March 19th, 1986-

There are many ways to describe Mrs. Ellery Holmes. She was many, many things. Some said beautiful, some said overly cold or cruel, and others simply thought of her as who and what she is. A wife, and now, a mother. She had just given birth to twins, a girl, who was older but about twenty minutes, and a boy. Her daughter, Mycroft Evangeline Holmes, had curly little tufts of copper hair and greyish-blue eyes. Her son, Sherlock Alcott Holmes, had little bits of crazy dark hair and almost obnoxiously blue eyes. As she held them both for the first time, she knew they would both do something great, she knew that they would be spectacular. But she would never tell them that, or anyone else, for that mater. She really wasn't the sentimental type, after all. So as soon as possible, she took them both home. She wasn't a nurturing mother. She was more occupied with fashion, and making the Holmes household look good. There butler practically raised the Holmes twins, and while she and her husband were away, they grew up.

-October 4th, 1992-

They were inseparable. Not once had anyone ever seen one of the twins by themselves. They ran and played, just read in the library or sometimes, they would people watch and deduce things about their lives. It was increasingly evident that they were both brilliant.

Even though their parents hadn't ever really spoken to either of them, they knew they had to look out for each other. Because that's what family dose. Mycroft would scare off the bullies Sherlock had attracted (by rambling off his deductions instead of just sharing them with her and keeping quiet like she did) and Sherlock would bandage Mycroft's scraped up knees when she fell down, because she was rather clumsy. They always thought that they would be this way, but they were sadly mistaken.

-February 19th, 2003-

It was getting close to their 17th birthday, but neither of the twins cared. They had a more important thing to think about, namely, the murder of Carl Powers. Sherlock had read it in the papers that he had drowned, and found it odd that no one knew where his shoes were. So, naturally, he said that they should investigate. They wound up running all over London and didn't even get to finish the case. Sherlock blamed Mycroft, and Mycroft blamed herself too.

They were running from policemen when it happened. Sherlock had stolen evidence, and a few coppers had noticed. They ran through Kensington Gardens, and Mycroft tripped on a rock.

"Ouch!" She fell to ground, and hit her knee on a another rock. "Bloody hell!" She layed on the ground for some time, crying and unable to bend her left knee, and more importantly, unable to run.

"Mycroft, what are you doing on the-" Something cut him short, and she couldn't see them. And then, they were trapped. Surrounded by angry policemen that were unable to understand that they were trying to help.

"Hand it over kid!" One man said, and so Sherlock, being the crazy man that he is, punched the man in the gut and ran. The policeman picked Mycroft up, sat her in a police car, and called her an ambulance while the rest of his team went after her brother. It took them twenty minutes to catch him, and he was extremely unhappy when they finally did get him. He hit two other coppers, and bit a third when she tried to cuff him.

They charged him with obstruction of justice and assault, and Mycroft wasn't there to smooth talk there way out of this one. He was going to go to have to go on trial, and it was her fault. He was more than likely go to jail, and it was her fault. If she had only been a more practical woman. If she had only given in and worn tennis shoes just this once, they could have solved the case. They could have been a team, and solved crimes together. But she had ruined it, he thought, and he would never let this go.

Mycroft sat in the emergency room with the cop that had brought her, waiting for the results of her x-rays. The doctor suspected a broken kneecap, and needless to say, she wasn't pleased. The copper that was with her tried to rub her back and tell her it was ok, but she wouldn't listen.

"Fine then" He said. "I'll just let you sit there and sulk. But I need you to come down to the yard once your felling better." And he got up to leave, only to be tugged back down by Mycroft.

"Please don't leave." She said, and he sat back down.

"Alright. I'm Sergeant Greg Lestrade. So who are you and what were you doing poking around my crime scene?"

"My name is Mycroft Holmes, and I'm very sorry Sargent, but my brother wanted to know that the case of Carl Powes' murder was solved" She said. "And was very adimint that the yard was going to need his help, because according to him your all incompetent." and then the doctor came back into the room. The Sargent split her his number, and left.

She didn't know what to say. They said her knee would never heal correctly, and she wouldn't really be able to run or stand for long periods of time without discomfort in the future. They even gave her a cane to lean on, but she wouldn't use it. She refused to be looked upon as weak, and so she substituted it with an umbrella she kniked from her father. A woman carrying around an umbrella was less likely to be noticed, she thought.

She got Sherlock off on all his charges, and all she got was silence. She went off to Uni and he got addicted to cocaine, and traveled the world. He didn't talk to her again until she was out of uni and starting to work for/as the British goverment in 2006. He had just gotten out of rehab the secound time, and all he said was "You've gotten fat Mycroft." She looked at herself, and realized he was right.

* * *

Please tell me if its terible or not!


	2. Chapter 2 : Lestrade's Feelings

Thanks for reading and stuff guys! :)

**BloodyRosie :** Thank you! Youv'e made my day. :)

**Disclaimer : I Still Own Nothing. **

* * *

-April 23rd 2006-

Sherlock was clean now, only because DI Lestrade wouldn't let him on cases any other way. Greg knew it was Mycroft who got Sherlock off on his charges three years ago. He often wondered what had become of the consulting detective's sister, with her long, long legs and her beautiful copper curls. She never called him, but he guess that that was because she was younger than he thought her to be. She must be about 20 now, he thought.

"Sherlock?"

"Yes?" He sounded slightly agitated to be torn from his work, but he was always careful around Greg, not wanting to be thrown out of the case.

"Um.. Can I ask you something?"

Sherlock sighed, and then said "You just did."

"I meant-"

And then, Sherlock cut him off. "Just ask so I can get back to work without all your annoying thinking."

"How.. Umm.. How has your sister been?"

"Why?" Now this has gotten awkward, Greg thought.

"I just wanted to know how she was, and maybe, if you'd give me her number, possibly?"

"Don't worry. Shes going to be talking to you soon anyways." And he could tell by Sherlock's tone that he was done talking about her.

-June 1st 2006-

There was a strange woman standing in Lestrade's office. She looked as if her hand was permanently glued to her blackberry, and she didn't even look up as she spoke.

"Come with me Mr. Lestrade."

"Why?"

"Ms. Holmes Requires your presence. Immediately." There was no arguing with that. So he compliantly fowled, and got into the black sedan waiting outside.

It was a long ride. Or it felt long, he wasn't really sure.

They arrived at a warehouse, and she opened the door for him pointed at door and got back in the car. The warehouse was cold and there were a few puddles here and there from the roof leaking. He quickly strode over to the door, and turned the handle.

The room he entered was very clean, and had a single comfortable looking chair in it, and he sat down, wondering when Mycroft would get here. He waited about 3 minutes, and then the door swung open and a strikingly beautiful woman came in, swinging a very expensive looking umbrella. She was very, very tall maybe even about six foot two, and her killer high heels made her even taller. She had incredibly long legs, clad in stockings, of course, and her copper curls were cast delicately around her perfect face. But that wasn't what shocked Greg. He knew Mycroft would be absolutely stunning, she was a Holmes, after all. What shocked him was how thin she was. He hadn't remembered her looking like quite that peaky.

"Gregory, hello." She leaned on her umbrella slightly, and then continued talking "It's been a while scene I've seen you, and I'm very sorry that it has to be on such terms." She was frowning, but it wasn't directed towards him, or, at least he didn't think it was.

"You didn't have to kidnap me, you could have just called."

"I've kidnapped you? I assure you, I did no such thing Inspector."

"So why are we here, exactly?"

"I'd like to acquire... Information about my brother, and CCTV cameras only go so far, if you catch my drift."

"I'm not sure I do. Are you asking me to... Spy on Sherlock?" He could see why she would want him to, Sherlock could really get into some trouble without anyone watching out for him.

"Yes. I know, its very low of me to ask, but I worry about him... Constantly."

"You look like you should worry a little more about yourself" He muttered, and he saw from her expression that she herd, but didn't acknowledge it. "I wont spy on Sherlock for you. If your worried, why don't you just call him, or go see him, or kidnap him?"

"I don't kidnap people. And I've tried going for a visit. He ether insults me and kicks me out, or tells me to piss off before the door even opens."

"I'm not going to be dragged into the middle of this. But, I'll can talk to him about it, under one condition." Her face lit up at the offer, and she actually smiled.

"Anything. Literally anything you want Inspector." She sounded a little bit happier, but it was almost impossible to notice.

"Go on a date with me." Smooth, Greg, Smooth. He quietly hated himself for a moment, until she looked him right in the eye. Now, he felt like he was going to die.

"What?"

"Err.. Sorry.. I just umm.. Your very pretty, and I umm,," Good o, he thought, now she thinks I'm an idiot. But then he remembered she was Sherlock's sister, and so she probably already believed him to be an idiot.

"I'm very flattered Gregory, you took me by surprise that is all." He started to freak out a bit. He just surprised Mycroft Holmes. A woman who, according to her brother, is never, ever surprised.

"I Surprised you? How?"

"Well, you see, I've only ever been asked on a date one other time in my life, and I had figured you want something more... Substantial."

"So you'll go on a date, with me?"

"Yes. It sounds quite lovely, actually. But, I'll be out of the country for the next month so, if you don't mind, I'd like to go when I get back."

"That's fine. Don't worry about it."

-August 9th 2006-

Today was the day, and he was a giant ball of nerves. Sherlock had just come in for a case and Greg had to leave. "Sherlock, this is Anderson, hes on forensics and I'm leaving him in charge while I'm gone."

"Why are you going on a date in the middle of the day?"

"How did you-" For a few seconds he had forgotten he was talking to Sherlock Holmes. "Because my date is a very busy lady. I actually asked her out a month ago, she just recently got back from abroad."

Sherlock's face twisted into a look of pure terror, and his voice shacked a bit when he spoke, "Your going.. On a date with.. with Mycroft aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. Shes a grown woman and can pick whomever she wants to date, Sherlock."

"But... Shes.. Why would you want to date _her_?" His face now tangled in disgust.. and he looked as though he might vomit.

"Because shes bloody gourgeous, that's why."

"But shes fat."

"Sherlock, are you just blind, or were you really, really, high last time you saw her?"

"Neither. Last time I saw her was right after I got out of rehab. She was noticeably.. Larger.. than when I left. Very, very much larger."

"That's impossible, Sherlock, she might even be thinner than you. Shes like a sick figure."

"Ohh.." He looked down at the ground, and then after a long moment, he turned to Greg and spoke again, "Tell her I said Hello."

As he went to his date, Greg wondered what that meant.

* * *

Hope I didn't screw it up. My friend Emilly (That I was originally writing this story for) wanted me to make Mycroft actually react (But not like crying about it or anything) to Sherlock's harassment about her diet and weight, so this was my solution. Emilly also thought that Sherlock's emotions when someone brings up Mycroft make him sick, because he fells disgusted that he still feels emotions for her, and I figured it would make for a more Interesting story. Please review and stuff. :)


	3. Chapter 3 : Sherlock's emotions

Thanks for reading and everything guys! :)

**Disclaimer : I don't own a thing.**

* * *

-August 14th 2006-

Sherlock had just solved the case, but he wasn't happy about it like he normally would be. Anderson was a moron. He was even dumber than he had expected, and that was really saying something. The whole time Sherlock was working, he tried to help, and after Sherlock got annoyed and told him to piss off, he started to call him a freak and play with a dinosaur toy. But he wasn't half as bad as Sally Donovan. She wouldn't stop coming on to him, even though he had rather loudly explained that he wasn't interested. She just kept bothering him, and he was almost ready to kill them both. Then she joined in on calling him a freak, and he was just done. The stress had finally gotten to him and he felt sicker than he'd ever felt in his life. He decided right then and there that this was the last case he'd take for the yard without Lestrade there to help him, because he needed an assistant, and he was as close as it got.

He went home laid down. He hadn't even felt emotions for years, and then Mycroft had to ruin it. She never could let him be better at anything than her, or at least he thought so. She was better at deducing people, better at making people like her, and now, she was even better at being annoying. Now he had another reason not to like her, and he was defiantly going to show it. As soon as he was done being violently sick, he was going to ask Lestrade about her.

-August 19th 2006-

Sherlock was still sick, and Lestrade was staring to worry. But he knew Sherlock wouldn't let him help him, so he did something he really shouldn't have done. He called Mycroft, and she ran down to Montegue Street to see him.

"Sherlock?" She called, and there was no answer. "Sherlock, Were are you?"

"Go away Mycroft." She heard coming from the bathroom, and she raced down the hall to find him. Her knee hurt so bad that she started to cry, and he was definitely going to tease so she hung in the doorway a moment, looking at her brother. He was curled up next to the toilet and his long, thin body was shaking violently. So he had been there a while, she thought. His dark, curly hair was disheveled, his suit was all askew and he looked awful. "What part of go away didn't you understand.?"

"I was just worried Sherlock. Gregory said you had been sick, and i-"

"Your concern is unnecessary." He snapped, and then retched into the toilet once again. She sat down next to him, unable to bear the pain in her knee any longer. She tried to rub his back to make him feel better, but he just flinched away.

"I brought you something to help with that, you know." And she pulled a small bottle of anti-nausea medicine and held it out of him.

"Why would _I _want _your _help?"

"Because your cold, sick, probably dehydrated and more than likely haven't eaten in two or three days. So shut up, stop being such a sod and let me help you, or I swear I will call mummy and then take you to a hospital, and I'm fairly sure you don't want that brother dear."

"_your threatening_ me? Really Mycroft? When did you stoup so low?"

"Insult me all you want. It will not change the fact that I'm going to be right here to help you until you are in good enough health to work again."

"You wouldn't. Your to busy being the unofficial queen of England to do that."

"I don't care, the commonwealth can wait. I need to make sure you are not going to die or something first, Sherly."

"You Really-" And then he finally looked her for the first time sense march, and he stared for a moment. She looked shockingly different. Lestrade was right. "You..." He began, and then was sick once more. She rubbed his back and made sure he didn't get any vomit on his hair, and he sat for a moment after he was done, just looking at her. He looked away from her, unable to meet her eyes any more. "I can tell you've..." he almost retched again, and he spoke softly "You've lost.. You've lost weight"

"Yes, I have, brother dear."

"Too much weight."

"Your conceren Is unnecessary, I'm fine. Right now we need to focus on your health and well-being, Sherlock."

"But you.." And then he retched a third time, and was disappointed in himself. He couldn't just let it go Could he? Why did he even care in the first place? For some reason he couldn't help worrying about her, and he hated himself for it. He hated her for it too, and that made him feel even worse. He sat up when he was done, and she was waiting with a spoon full of a vile smelling liquid.

"Don't argue, your taking this." Compliantly, he opened his mouth and took it, and it worried her. Sherlock never did what anyone said without a fight.

"You... You haven't..."

"Just slow down a bit Sherlock, It's alright, I know your throat hurts." She rubbed his back and sat there, waiting patiently.

"You haven't been eating."

"Are you really going to lecture me on my eating habits? You can go about a week without eating and not even notice, so don't even wine at me. I'm just on a diet, that's all."

"Yes, a diet that consists of you not eating. You've lost what, 70 pounds in five months? That's hardly healthy, don't you think?"

"Sherlock." She snarled. "Don't take me for a fool, brother dear. I'm _fine._ Now come on, I'm going to make you a sandwich and get you something to drink."

"I'm not hungry."

"Your going to drink something then, and we can just read or something until you are hungry, alright?"

"No. It's not alright. I don't want you here any longer than you have to be."

"Fine. Then just eat a bloody sandwich and I'll leave your arse here to be sick! I was only tying to help you you damned prick!"

"GET OUT!"

"Fine." And then she left.

* * *

I hope eveybody liked it, I'll post chapter 4 later tonight.


	4. Chapter 4 : Mycroft's good day

Thanks for everything guys!

**BloodyRosie : **Thank you so much! :) I thought that they would still care about eachother, even though they haven't talked in a while. I also figured that Mycroft would be really sweet and caring, and all she wants to do is make Sherlock happy. And Sherlock would be pissed that no matter what he did to her, and how many times he had failed her, she still loved him. He hates himself for making her sad and worried, but he can't help being mad at her for ruining his first case. Hes just mad at himself for everything else, and he can't figure out what to do.

**Queen morgan la fay : **They really are! I rather think Mycroft is projecting, just a bit. They both have problems, but thats to be expected when one is the britsh goverment and the other is the world's only consulting detective. When Sherlock thought that she was better at getting people to like her, he ment that she could talk to 'regular' people without scareing them off and had nociebly better social skills than he did. She only really is nice to people when she wants to be or when she needs something from them. I'm really glad you find it intresting, and thank you very much for the review! :)

**Disclaimer : Still own nothing.**

* * *

-About 15 min later-

It was raining when she got outside, and she decided to run into a gas station quickly to pick up somethings. Who did that wanker think he was? Sure he was stubborn and terribly self-destructive, but he just **shouted **at the British government. That was just downright insane. No one shouts at Mycroft Holmes and doesn't pay for it in some way or another. There was no way she was going to let this go, she thought as she walked up to the counter.

"What can I get for ya, mam?"

"I'd like 3 packages of lucky strikes, please."

"Allrighty miss. That'll be $24.98." She handed him the card and smiled, because she knew exactly what to do, and Sherlock was going to be pissed. "Thanks, and don't you forgit to come back, ya hear?"

She walked back down Montegue Street, and she stopped in a sandwich shop to get something for Sherlock, and then she made her way over to his flat. She opened the door, and he was sprawled out on the couch, looking like a marentet with it's strings cut.

"What are _you _doing back here?"

"You told me to get out, you didn't say not to come back with cigarettes and a sandwich."

"It was implied!" He hissed through his teeth, but he sat up and let her sit with him, if only to get a few free smokes.

"Here." She said holding out two of the boxes. He took them with a little more force than necessary, and lit one. "Can I borrow your lighter?" He childishly threw it at her. She lit her own, and picked up the bag from from the table and pulled out a warm chicken sandwich with mayonnaise and tomato, and held it out to him. "I got you this. I know chickens your favorite." He sighed and looked at the sandwich.

"I told you Mycroft, I'm not hungry."

"Just half? Can't you just eat half of it? I went through all the trouble of going and getting it for you Sherly dear." He scowled.

"No."

"Now Sherlock, do I have to call mummy and tell her your not eating again? You remember what happened last time, and you wouldn't want to worry her, do you?"

"I could call her about you, sister dear. She pressured you to be thin all those years and now you wont eat. How do you think that conversation would go, hmm?"

"Or, you could have half of this sandwich and neither of us would have to be bothered by that gorgon demon."

"Fine. But only if you eat the other half."

"It's got mayonnaise Sherlock. You know I can't eat that."

"Then I'm not eating it, and were both going to have to call mummy."

"So she can have me send you to the hospital and we can have a bit of a talk and I can claim nervous exhaustion?"

"Can't you just shut the bloody fuck up and eat the stupid sandwich?"

"Only if you stop being a sod and take care of yourself so that you don't get sick like this again."

"Fine. As long as you stop kidnapping everyone I'm even vaguely associated with."

"I don't kidnap people."

"Ohh and you also don't carry around the umbrella just for your knee." His voice dripped with sarcasm and he looked right into her eyes. He wasn't going to give up, and she was very hungry anyways. Both of them finished there cigarettes, and Sherlock let one, handed it to Mycroft and lit a second for himself.

"They willingly get into the car, Sherly. But I can stop asking them to come and have a chat with me, if you'd like."

"That seems satisfactory, for now." He took the sandwich and ripped in two, and held half out to her."Here." She took it, and they slowly ate in silence. Neither looked at the other, Mycroft, because she knew Sherlock couldn't eat when people stared at him, and Sherlock, because he didn't want to scare her and make her stop eating. "would you like some tea?"

"You can make tea? How very domestic of you."

"No. I pay my landlady to bring it up at three everyday, and I'm certain she wouldn't mind making you a cup."

"That sounds lovely, thank you."

-four hours later-

"Don't forget, you're going to have to take the medicine in about an hour." She handed him the bottle of terrible smelling liquid. "Goodbye, brother dear."

"Laterz."

Today was the most civil they had been in years, and it felt so good. Sherlock hadn't been to much of a pain, and Mycroft hadn't accidentally screwed anything up. She walked down the street, she lit another cigarette and then her phone rang.

"Hello, Inspector."

"Hey, so hows my lady doing today?"

"Your lady? I'm not sure I quite understand. I'm not exactly familiar with dating rituals, but I'm fairly certain that one date doesn't constitute me being your _lady_"

"It can if you want it too, but I can see your not intrested so I-"

"Who said I wasn't interested?"

"I just assumed-"

"Never assume things, Gregory. It only leads to bad things."

"I'm sorry, you're just making me nervous."

"Why would I be making you nervous?"

"Have you seen how sexy and intimidating you are Mycroft?"

"I know I'm a bit intimidating, but I'm hardly sexy. That's more you, Inspector."

"Ok, so maybe it's both of us. Were both sexy. But I really didn't call you just to make a fool of myself and tell you you're amazingly beautiful."

"Then why, pray tell, did you call?"

"I wanted to ask if you were free on the 23rd at seven."

"Yes, I am, actually. My last meeting that day is at five."

"Then how about we get dinner then?"

"Sounds lovely."

"And I also wanted to ask you something."

"And it would be?"

"I was wondering if possibly you would agree to only go on dates with me?"

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend, Gregory?"

"I just didn't want to sound to forward about it."

" I feel inclined to tell you, that if this was to become a relationship, I would want it to be a serious one, not just you jumping me whenever you feel like it."

"That's what I wanted too. I want to Go on dates with you when were both free, I want to talk to you wile your away, I want a real relationship, I don't just want to sleep with you."

"Good. Then I'd be hounded to be your girlfriend, Mr. Lestrade."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. But as much as I regret to have to tell you Gregory, I have to go. I've got a meeting that is about to start."

"Ohh. Bye Myc."

"Goodbye Gregory." This was the best day she had in years.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review and such!


	5. Chapter 5 : John's Idea

Thanks for reading and stuff guys!

**Queen morgan la fay : T**hank you! It's not that I meant for her to her to be different, I just thought that maybe she would show her concern and affection for her brother in more direct ways. Personally, I think that Mycroft said caring wasn't an advantage to hide the real love and affection he feels for Sherlock, witch is shown by how he lies about Irene at the end of that episode. But I made my version of Mycroft smoke because being the British government **and** Sherlock's twin would be just about the most stressful thing ever, and even she would need some sort of a coping mechanism.

**Amirizar2003 : **I know right? I always think of him being a bit of a ladies' man, but when I started writing hee just came out akward and Idecidedd that I loved it! Thank you so much! I'm really glad you like it!

**BloodyRosie :**Thank you for the review! I just figured there had to be a cute chaperter in here somewere. :)

**Disclaimer : I don't own a thing.**

* * *

-August 23rd, 6:45-

A black Jaguar pulled up to New Scotland Yard, and no one knew who's car it was. It was a bit surprising when a very pretty woman got out and came in. It was even more surprising when said woman walked up and started to talking to Sherlock Holmes, and didn't get called an idiot or told to piss off. Mycroft quickly excused herself to go to the restroom, and Anderson thought it was the perfect time to be a total dick.

"So the freak's got a little girlfriend, hmm?"

"No, you fuckwit."

"Then who is she?" He just stared at Anderson. He wasn't even going to justify that with a response. "I feel bad for her, she must be a real wreck if shes friends with you." Sherlock couldn't help feeling bad because he cared about her and he felt sick. "She is pretty hot though. Put a good word in for me, will ya, freak?" And then, discussed by his own feelings once more, Sherlock vomited on Anderson's shoes. "What the bloody-"

"Sherlock! What the hell are you doing?" Lestrade shouted from his office.

"I was just asking him about that hot bird that came in, and the freak puked on me!"

"What bird?"

"Mycroft... Mycroft is here..." Sherlock croaked out.

"Ohh. She's early."

"Always is." He then felt a soft, long fingered hand on his back.

"Are you alright Brother dear?" Everyone ignored Anderson's crazy expression that clearly showed that he was confused. But Sherlock couldn't help but be mad at her, and he doubled over becoming sick once more. "That's a no then, Sherly?"

"Go away, Mycroft. I've got that medicine from last time, and I can take care of myself." He looked up at her for a moment, and noticed she looked like she had lost about two pounds or so sense he had seen her last. He was sad to see the change in her, and he wretched a third time, all over Anderson's shirt. He was a bit pleased that he hag managed to vomit on him three times, but he couldn't worry about that right now. "May I have a ride home, I don't want to have to pay to dry clean the back of a cab."

"Ohh, yeah, and you don't mind mucking up Mycroft's car?

"She has three other cars, why would she care?" Lestrade's face curled up in surprise, and he turned to Mycroft.

"You have four cars?!"

"That's unimportant, Gregory." And then Anderson felt left out, and being the tosser that he is, moved over behind Mycroft, and whispered in her ear.

"I was just wondering, if maybe you'd like to go for a quick shag in the forensics room?" Needless to say, she was appalled.

"I don't know what you seem to think sir, but _I _am _not_ that kind of lady." And then Greg, realizing why had happened, punched Anderson in the face, picked up Sherlock, threw him over his shoulder and grabbed Mycroft's hand.

They took Sherlock home, and went on their date.

Sherlock left to go to America a week later, and refused to take any of Mycroft's calls for the next year. They had both missed very substantial moments in eachother's lives. Sherlock had missed Mycroft's engagement party and wasn't there when she woke up at the hospital after the first failed assassination attempt. Mycroft had missed the solving of his biggest case yet (proving that Mr. Hudson was guilty) and his graduation from uni with a degree in chemistry. But Sherlock refused to believe he cared, and Mycroft felt like she had done something wrong again.

-January 14th 2008-

Sherlock had just gotten back from America, and was moving into a new flat. He had somehow met a man at Bart's morgue that he wasn't appalled to live with, and Mycroft was so pleased. She had just 'kidnapped' Doctor John Watson, and she already liked him. He was brave, patient and exactly what her brother needed. She was going to have to visit him soon, she thought.

"Mam?" there was a light knocking at the door, and her assistant steeped inside. She looked up from her blackberry, something she only really did for Mycroft, and spoke. "You have another meeting in an hour, but I rather think you should take a break, you work far to hard."

"Thank you, Athena."

"Can I get you something for lunch, Mam?"

"I appreciate the offer, Athena, but I'm not very hungry at the given moment. Would you mind getting me a package of cigarettes instead?" She asked while opening a window. She couldn't see Athena's worried expression as she left the room to retrieve Mycroft's smokes. Athena often worried about her bosses health, but knew better than to mention it. She came back in a moment and handed her boss a lighter and a box of lucky strikes. "Would you like one?"

"Yes. Thank you, Ms. Holmes." They quietly lit there cigarettes and smoked in peace.

-March 19th 2008-

Mycroft knocked on the door to 221B baker street an waited. Today was her and Sherlock's Twenty Second birthday, and she had gotten him the perfect gift. If only some one would let her and Gregory inside, this would be the first birthday they ever actually celebrated. Neither of the twins wanted to celebrate or get gifts, but John had insisted that they have a party even if it was just the three of them and Greg. She really wanted to go inside now, because it was insanely cold outside for the middle of march. Then finally, John opened the door.

"Mycroft, Greg, come in."

"Thank you Doctor Watson." She sat her Umbrella down next to the couch. "How have you been?"

"Great. And yourself?"

"Fine, thank you for asking." She didn't see him bite his lip and look away when she spoke, because she was too detracted by Sherlock handing her a long, large box.

"Here." She said handing out her gift to him. He took it and started to open his present.

"How did you know I needed a new watch?" He finally said putting it on.

"Gregory told me that you smashed your last one with a hammer for an experiment, so I thought you would like a new one." She smiled and opened her own gift, and pulled out a long, light gray, double breasted trench coat. It looked very warm, and Sherlock helped her slip it on. It was too big, and she pulled it tightly around herself. He frowned at her. "It's very lovely brother dear." He was worried that the coat hadn't fit her, it was the smallest the store had.

"I had figured you would get cold because of your inability to keep a proper body weight." He had taken anti-nausea medication before she had come over, because he knew he couldn't survive the whole night with her. "How is the diet going, by the way?"

"Sherlock, this is hardly the time or place for this argument." The tone of voice Mycroft used scared the shit out of Greg and John, and they went into the kitchen.

"Then when is? When your laying in a hospital bed suffering from malnutrition or dehydration?"

"_I'm fine. _I don't need your concern."

"Ohh? Fine then _sister dear_, don't bother calling me when your dying." That was the last straw, she thought. She started to cry and the medication Sherlock had taken proved to be infective. Lestrade came in and held her tight while John rubbed Sherlock's back and gave him a bucket. And finally when he was done, Mycroft looked into his eyes and said the last thing she would say to him for a year.

"I give up. You've won your childish game Sherlock. I wont bother you anymore, I'm sorry I cared."

* * *

Hope you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6 : Sherlock's Visit

**Thanks for reviewing and everything guys! **

**Queen morgan la fay :** Sorry about it being strange, I wrote it at three in the morning. Neither of them wants to accept that the other cares about them, and so they both chose to run away from the other. Sherlock ran around Europe and even went to America to escape his feelings for Mycroft, and now Mycroft knows how he felt all those times. So she feels terrible, and doesn't talk to him to protect him from his own emotions, and is sorry she cared simply because it made him uncomfortable. I tried to show that they both really care for each other, and are both concerned (even thought they show it weirdly) for each other, even though only Mycroft shows it. Sherlock isn't intensely sick, but he gets very worked up and worried about his own emotions and can't take the way they make him feel, and it makes him a tad bit sick. Honestly, I tried to make the part with the gifts very cute, and don't worry, theirs going to be a lot more cute bits like that. :) I just figured the vomit wouldn't bother Anderson, simply because he works in forensics and has defiantly seen (and been covered in) much worse. And I just always picture Anderson as a real creaper. Yeah, it makes a lot of sense that they would need to stay emotionally detached for their jobs. I really think that it's a possibility that they may have lost someone very close to them when they were a bit younger (mummy or their father, possibly?) and never really got over it. They both have a lot of enemies and I can see how they would use emotions against them. Thank you so much for the review and everything, it's really nice to have your input. :)

**amirizar2003 : **His emotions just get him really worked up and it makes him sick. It used to happen to my friend Emilly, who also claimed to be sociopath. I'm really happy that you like the story, and thank you for the review!

**BloodyRosie : **It is, isn't it. Thanks for the review!

**Disclaimer : I still own nothing.**

* * *

They had small fights about once very other month from then on, even while Sherlock was 'dead'. Neither had seen each other in person scene Mycroft had to deal with Irene Adler.

-o0o-

-December 2nd 2012-

Everything felt sore when she finally came to. She blinked herself awake and turned over in her bed. The light was so bright, and everything seemed wrong. This room wasn't hers. She didn't know this white room, and her eyes hadn't yet adjusted to the bright lights. Her arm caught on something, but she couldn't see it. She layed in bed for far too long tring to figure out were she was. Finaly, someone oppened the door to the room, and whoever it was, she had deided that they were being far to loud.

"Oh. Your awake. Good, I'll bring your family in." Then it hit her. This was a hospital. She didn't know how she got here, or how long she had been there. And after a moment, a very deshevled looking Sherlock retured with the nurse."Call if you need something, alright?" She called out as she left.

"Mycroft, I don't know what to say." He said while sitting down. "At first I wanted to come in here and remind you that I had informened you that exactly this would happen if you contenued the way you were, but I can't. I can't sit here and rub it in your face." He swolowed hard and looked at the floor. "I hate that I do, but I... I care about you."

"All lives end. All hearts are broken. Caring is not an advantage, Sherlock." She quoted herself, and her voice was raspy, and she took a drink before speaking again. "But I still care about you, and I always will. I always have." She absentmindedly scratched her IV.

"I just want you to know that I never meant to hurt you. I just got so mad at myself for having feelings, but scene I've been back John has really been helping me with them." He moved her hand from the long, clear tube and kept talking. "I think I finally see why normal people have friends, but I don't think I want any more of them. There a real pain sometimes."

"Sherlock, I'm sorry- I"

"I know." He cleared his thorough. "It's not like you meant to get a life changing injury during my first case." It was awkwardly quiet for a moment, and he spoke again. " I wish I would've thought before I shunned you all those years for that. You didn't deserve it, you were the best sister someone like me could have asked for." She stared at him a moment.

"But I screwed up everything for you." She muttered. "I ruined most of your earlier cases, and I completely ignored your cocaine addiction until you had overdosed and father and I put you into rehab." She took another drink.

"Crofty, that doesn't matter. You were there for me when it mattered." He sighed. "You didn't ignore it intentionally. I just wish I was a better brother."

"How weren't you a good brother? You worried about me when I was too busy to worry about myself, and you unintentionally introduced me to my finance."

"I also pretty much caused you to develop an eating disorder, and I influenced you to start chain smoking."

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me." She said with a smile.

-o0o-

From then on they did all kinds of things together, but still pretended to fight wen they weren't alone. It was their own inside joke and both of them loved watching other people's faces while they fake fought.

-o0o-

-December 20th 2012-

Everyone had been invited for Christmas at mummy's, and both Mycroft and Sherlock were a bit put back at the offer. Mummy never invited them. They didn't even have Christmas when they were little kids. Greg and John were a freaked out, because neither had met Mummy or Father and from what the twins had said about their parents, they were the scariest people on the face of the planet. These were the people that brought the world's only consulting detective and the woman who is the British government into existence, for fucks sake. It wasn't going to be a fun Christmas for any of them, not by a long shot.

* * *

Just because they made up dosen't mean I'm going to stop writing the story. Don't worry. Please review and stuff! Thank you for reading and everything!


End file.
